silver_rosesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rank Definitions
Higher Rank Definitions '''Geneses''' - The alpha of the pack. He or she is the main one in control and sets the laws of his pack. They are not required to hunt with the pack, but most normally do. They demand respect and are in the position to exile, banish, or even kill those who do not show it. '''Beta -''' The Beta is the second in command and enforces the law when the current alpha is not present. If Genesis dies than the beta takes the alpha position and lead the pack, unless the alpha has said otherwise. This position cannot be challenged without the alpha approval. '''Elders -''' The elders of the pack are seven years and older. They are filled with wisdom and renowned strength. They are the ones that the alphas normally go to for advice. If they are wise, the elders are the only ones to whom the alphas may submit themselves to. They are respected as much as the alphas by the entire pack. Middle Rank Definitions '''Lead Warrior - '''The lead warrior takes his/her orders directly from the alpha, and sometimes the beta. They are the main leader, general, or captain of the warriors in the pack. There is only one. '''Lead Hunter -''' The lead hunter is the one who leads the hunts. There is only one lead hunter. Whoever becomes a hunter must be quick to think. '''Lead Guard -''' This wolf is the leader of the guards. They may work with the Lead Warriors if that is needed. '''Shaman - '''The shaman are the directors of the medics. This wolf may treat major wounds or diseases or tend to the Genesis. Lower Rank Definitions '''Warrior -''' The amount of warriors depends on the size of the pack. They are the guardians and protectors of the pack. The warriors will roam the pack lands ensuring it's safety. They are the ones that will keep watch at night. The warriors must be quick to think as well and remain calm in any given situation. '''Hunters - '''Like the warriors the amount of hunters depend on the size of the pack. Almost every member of the pack hunts, but these are the main hunters. '''Guard -''' The guards are the scavengers of the pack. They usually will protect the land with the warriors and may work with warriors if required for the mission. '''Pup Watchers -''' These are the pup sitters of the pack. They will keep watch over the pups when the others may be out hunting or at battle. Don't be fooled into thinking that they are weak and soft. On the contrary the pup watchers can be the most vicious members of the pack, as long as you don't mess with their pups. They only watch pups up until the age of nine months. '''Medic ''- '''''The Medics are self-explanatory. They care for and heal the wolves with wounds or sicknesses, and possibly search for herbs themselves. '''Omega - '''Although they may be a low rank, Omegas are very useful in packs. They are the wolves that break up fights or keep peace throughout the lower ranks so the Geneses won't have to deal with it. They are still treated with respect, though. '''Apprentices - '''The apprentices are the warrior, hunter, or scout wolves in training. The Genesis may have an apprentice as well to train in their spare time.=